Shattered Hopes
by TsuirakuMitsukai
Summary: Work in Progress. Post-Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco only hope to see each other again. Will their prayers be answered? Not a one-shot. More to come! R&R!


**AN: **This is the first chapter of my new fic. I don't own Harry Potter or Simple Plan's song "Meet You There." The first part is in Draco's POV, and the second part is in Hermione's POV.

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

**_Italics and Bold:_ **Thoughts

_Italics and Underline:_ Lyrics

**Shattered Hopes **

**Chapter One: Meet You There**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Now you're gone _

_I wonder why_

_You left me here_

_I think about it on, and on, and on, and on, and on, again_

I sit alone, looking out at the sunrise. The beautiful colors and lights have no effect on my icy demeanor. I still don't let any emotions cross my face. In ways, I haven't changed at all. But in other ways, I am a completely different person. I just wish you were with me to see it.

_I know you're never coming back_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I'm waiting to hear from you _

_Until I do_

I can't believe you are gone. It took everything I had not to look for you, try to find you, bring you back to me. We have both gone our separate ways, andI guess I have to deal with that. I can't just sit here and let you slip through my fingers, but I am unsure. If you ever contact me, I will know. Until then, you're lost to me, however much I hate to admit that.

_You're gone away_

_I'm left alone_

_A part of me is gone_

_And I'm not moving on _

_So wait for me_

_I know the day will come_

I can't move on. I can't let go of you, our memories, our dreams. I know it's hopeless. You will never come back to me. I can't help wishing for you every chance I get. I know it's wrong. But I can't help hoping you still feel the same way for me as you did back then. I needed help, and you were the only one who noticed. You tried to help me, and it worked. I was finally free of my curse, and I am forever grateful to you. You were the only one caring enough to rid me of the spell that had been over me for years. You healed me, in more ways than one. Somehow it became more than just being grateful. Something about you just fascinated me. I still to this day haven't figured out what it was.

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

I know you don't feel the same way towards me, but I can't help hoping that one day you will understand the love I have for you. To you, I am just a friend. We might have had something in the past, but that was the past. I can't help feeling like a piece of me went with you. I can't help wishing you would love me. No matter how much I know that wish can't come true, I can't stop myself from wishing. I never could. For you have warmed my frozen soul. You have given me life, Hermione Granger. And I will always remember you for that. I will always love you.

_I wish I could have told you_

_The things I kept inside_

_But now I guess it's just too late_

I don't check up on you, ever. I never even see if you are okay, but you would see it as an invasion of your privacy. I know you. Oh, you will never know how much I long to, but I restrain myself. You are gone, and there is nothing I can do about it. A single tear slips down my cheek in a rare display of emotion. I wipe it away angrily. I will not be sad, and I will try to keep up my shattered hopes.

_So many things remind me of you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I miss you_

_This is goodbye _

_One last time_

I won't try to find you, but I give you my word. Wherever you are, I will find you one day. No matter what happens, I will meet you there, my Hermione. My love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sigh as I stare out at the sunrise. Contradictory to what many people thought, the sunrise is definitely better than the sunset. Was anything more beautiful than the sun coming to wash away all the darkness with light? Against my will I think immediately, _**Draco is more beautiful.** _

_You're gone away _

_I'm left alone_

_A part of me is gone  
_

_And I'm not moving on_

_So wait for me_

_I know the day will come_

I shake my head, pushing these thoughts away. **_Don't you start thinking of him now, Hermione Granger. You pushed him away, and you got what you deserved. You are living without him now. Move on. _**

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

I know I shouldn't be feeling this way for you, but I can't help hoping that you are out there somewhere. I know you survived the final battle, barely escaping your enraged father. You had switched sides for unknown reasons, and to say the least, your father had been livid. I don't know where you went after graduation. I only hope you're okay.

_I'll meet you there_

_I'll meet you there_

_And where I go you'll be there with me_

_Forever you'll be right here with me_

I don't know for sure, but I'd like to think that I was the reason you switched sides at the last moment. I guess I'll never know for sure, just as I'll never know if you're okay. I can only hope. Somehow I find myself drawn into my memories.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sunlight streamed through the windows, brightening the old castle and infecting everyone with laughter and good cheer. Everyone except him. Draco Malfoy sat alone in the library glowering at the musty books. Funny. I didn't think he knew how to read._

_"Dear Merlin, what have the books ever done to you, Malfoy? Must you glare at them so?" I ask in a playful tone, forgetting who I'm talking to. He merely looked at me with a haunted expression._

_"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly. Even though this was my enemy, I couldn't suppress my feelings of concern. He merely looked away from me._

_"Malfoy? Malfoy?... Draco? What's the matter? Please tell me." He looked up at my use of his first name, but he didn't say anything. I became more than a little confused when he opened his mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out. His lips were moving, but no sound. _

_A frantic look from him made me wonder. Upon closer inspection, I saw that his eyes were finally showing emotion. And they clearly said, 'help me'. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you_

_I'll meet you there_

I snap back to present time to find the sun has risen above the horizon. Sighing, I stand and walk inside my flat from the balcony. Walking into my bedroom, I try to push thoughts of Draco from my mind. Relentlessly they came back every time I pushed them away. Images of his beautiful silver eyes haunting me, I close my eyes. Sleep finally overtakes me as I lay down on my silky soft bed. However, I cannot block my last few thoughts. **_Wherever you are, wherever I go, I will meet you there, my beloved Draco. _**

_I'll meet you there (Meet you, meet you, meet you)_

_I'll meet you there (Meet you, meet you, meet you)_

_I'll meet you there_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
